Divine bartender
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: When Two aliens are going around Earth and give a random Human to be able to do anything, and that one is a Bartender what would that happen?
1. Chapter 1 The choose one

Somewhere in the Space and cosmos, a spaceship was looking to Earth and inside of it was two Green Aliens.

Kang- we are Lost aren't we?

Kodos- no we are not, look that is earth.

Kang- BUT WE ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE.

Kodos- Ahhgg stop complaining.

In that moment the space phone starts to ring.

Kang- Crap it's him, now look the Crap you did *pick up the phone* hello? Oh yeah sorry but we got in the wrong place….but….yes I know.

Kodos- what are they telling?

Kang- Yes I am so sorry we do that *put the cellphone back* are you happy now? I had to hear crap because of you, and now we gonna need to use Earth instead of the original plan.

Kodos- Relax, we can use earth to our experiment of giving a random human the power of a god to do absolutely everything, if he do a bad thing we destroy the planet and if he does not we invited him to the secrets of the universe.

Kang- like that is going to happen, I just hope it's not a woman, they just don't know how to use power.

Kodos- Spin the random device.

A list of all the humans were spinning fast nonstop until it starts to get slow and slower, For one moment it almost stops on a little girl called Lisa but it ended going on…

Kodos- This dude?

Kang- Damm he is ugly, good it was not a woman.

Kodos- you realize we have a queen as our leader?

Kang- I never say I was ok with that so SHUT UP.

Kodos- your tentacles really need a massage.

A Beam is fired out of the spaceship right to Planet Earth Going to shot someone.

.

.

.

.

.

*Meanwhile in Springfield*

Moe- Ahh there is nothing better than walk in the park *look down* ohh a coin it must be my lucky day.

When Moe was bending over to get the Coin an almost invisible beam hit his butt.

Moe- AGHHH *fall in the floor* ok who did this? *said angry* Was the bees? Stupid bees I know it, parks always made me look like a fool, I am out here.

*Back to Space*

Kang- what do you think about this human?

Kodos- Moe Szyslak? He seems…Interesting.

Kang- let's see what happens now.

They start to laugh maniacally.

Moe- I feel like someone is watching me.


	2. Chapter 2 Big assets on Springfield

Meanwhile in Springfield Moe was in his Bar as Always with his friends that are always there too as well, Homer, Barney, Carl and Lenny…and Barney.

Homer- I telling you, Marge won't stop saying I need to clean the garage.

Lenny- Woman's, don't they know this is dangerous? One day you can almost die doing that.

Carl- like end up with spiders in your mouth getting purple and almost die but then getting safe by your children.

Homer- ahhn…yeah that never happened to me (Again)

Moe- Listen Homer if you don't do what your wife tells you, bad things are going to happen *cleans a mug*

Homer- what bad things?

Moe- Sex denied.

Homer- DOH.

Carl- they always denied you sex when you don't make something they want.

Lenny- this sucks I tell you.

Barney- *BURP* well I don't need to worry about this; people even give me money just for me to get away from them.

Homer- well only Moe don't need to worry about woman's aint that right Moe?

Moe- yeah… I am so lucky *says sarcastic*

Carl- ohh look to the time it's time for me to go.

Lenny- yeah we have important stuff to do see ya guys.

Homer- well i better go home and do sexy love with my wife in our bed and then cuddling in her warm hug…Bye Moe.

Everyone except Barney go away letting a sad Moe.

Moe- if I dint know him I would say he is being a smart ass.

Barney- Moe can you give me another beer?

Moe- do you have money?

Barney- I don't think so.

Moe- Ugh, sometimes Barney I wish you just had enough money to pay a mug of beer *move his hand*

Barney- WAIT let me take a look *look his pocket* Wow I really have enough for a mug, God is in my side tonight.

Moe- Good for you.

Barney- hey Moe, if you could wish for something what would it be?

Moe- why are you asking me this right now?

Barney- c'mon you can tell me, tomorrow I won't remember anything I so drunk.

Moe- hahaha if I could wish something? I would wish that all the sexy girls from Springfield to have big busty boobs and nice big shaped ass and no one would act like it's wrong because it's just normal to be like that *Move his hands*

Barney- wow Moe this would be great and perverted, hehe you are perverted.

Moe- and you a fat Drunk, I am just kidding now get your beer and get out I need to go home.

Barney- Ok.

When Moe Closed his Bar he walks Back home and go to sleep not knowing that his words will make all sexy woman's of Springfield to have a BIG change.

After that, in the morning Moe get up of his bed and brush his teeth.

Moe- another Bad day For Moe Aghhhh Let's gets this going.

When Moe Get out of his house he sees a woman with big boobs passing by him.

Moe- ( Nice pair of boobs that woman have hehehe)

Meanwhile Moe walks more he start to know that something was weird, almost every woman that he sees in the city for some reason were busty or got big asses but he let it go maybe it was some new people in the city or out of the city, He then open his Bar, it dint take Long for his usual Clients to come over, they know when the Bar is Open.

Moe- Hmmm.

Lenny- something wrong Moe?

Moe- I don't know, did you guys feel like something is weird on the city?

Carl- weird? I dunno it looks the same as always.

Moe- I guess it's ok, maybe is just my head.

In that Time When Homer Simpson open the Door of the Bar an orange Car can be see it.

Marge- Don't take to long Homer you need to clean the garage.

Homer- Doh, ok sweetie count on me.

In that moment Moe got a big surprise he never think it would come anymore, Marge boobs were Big even Bigger when she got silicone by accident, that green and tight Dress stuck in those big melons only make Moe say one thing.

Moe- HOLY SHIT.

Homer- wow is anything wrong Moe?

Moe- Ahgnnn No I just stepped on a nail in the floor, hahaha you know that happens a lot.

Barney- is true.

Moe- let me ask you something Homer; do you see anything different on your wife today?

Homer- no why? Is one of those days when she changes her hair just a little and try to make me look?

Moe- you guys drink here and wait a little Mean while I do some stuff in the basement.

Moe run to his basement, he was sweating, he was confused and he was Horny too by the sight of so many women's with big assets today in the street.

Moe- What the hell? Marge Boobs were so…BIG but why? Last day everything was normal then one day later I see that some woman's in the city now got big assets out of nowhere and Marge is one of them, No one seems to see that change not even homer, Marge would never put silicone, she hates having weight in her back to make her feel pain or be seeing that with big tits things get more easy for a woman, also Silicone is really expensive last time was by accident…Hmmm what is happening? AGHHHHH i need a beer *move his hand and a beer appear in his hand* WOW…what? I don't…how? Man I am getting crazy?

After that, Moe Tries to end the day as quick as possible if he tries to think of what is happening someone would want to know what he was doing, it was like every second was an eternity.

Moe- Ok I need to close the bar.

Homer- what? But Moe is still early.

Lenny- yeah we don't want to go.

Moe- Look here you morons I want you all to just leave and go to your houses *move his hand angry*

Everyone in that moment obeys his order and get out of Moe Bar like robots.

Moe- Ahhhh I wish I was in my home * *move his hand that goes to the table.

Suddenly he appears in his house.

Moe- AGHH my head, why everything I said is happening? *get up* ok let me see this, I want A STEAK….nothing, what is wrong? Hmmmm I want…a pizza with lots of peperoni *move his hand and a Pizza appear in the table* WOW.

Moe realizes something.

Moe- every time I move my hand after say something that happens for real, Man this is so COOL, I don't know why but this is for sure something good, everything is for MOE now.


	3. Chapter 3 Invisible and pervert

Moe was in his house thinking about his new Discovery meanwhile he was in his underwear.

Moe- Ok first things first, I have a weird power and I don't know why, and it works when I move my hand…ok lets make a test.

Moe goes to the mirror and take a look in his face.

Moe- Here goes…I want to be someone important.

When he moved his hand he become someone with a big spiked white hair a pair of glasses and a smoking pipe.

Moe- What the! Who is this guy? Albert Einstein? Get me back to normal *move his hand and come back to normal* how about this for me, I want my penis to be huge *move hish and.

In that moment he fall in the ground like something just pushed him down.

Moe- OH SHIT, Penis go back to normal *move his hand and so it happens* wow that was close, I guess I need to describe it better…I want a dick that makes Womans excited *move his hand and look down* Huhh, can it be not Black? *move his hand* That's better, cool I got a perfect big dick how awesome is that? In fact I not even going to work tomorrow I am going to see where I can go with this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the Next Morning Moe was really excited to have his fun around Town, after he put his clothes he wish it.

Moe- Ok Moe, what did you learn in movies is that you need to say the words correctly so it wont get bad…I wish to be invisible only for the people who see me but visible for myself so I can see where I am going *move his hand* Well…nothing happened lets get outside and see what.

Moe get out of his Home and get himself to start walking down the street, he passes Through people and no one seems to notice him, when he sees Helen Lovejoy and Lenny waiting in the Bust Stop.

Moe- (Time to see if I cant really be see)

Moe walk in front of them, he start dancing,making funny faces but they dint react.

Moe- (Wow I really am invisible, I can do so many things I think I going to do this)

Moe get Behind Helen Lovejoy, he get on his knees and get a moment to look at her big fat ass in he skirt.

Moe- (wow her ass really got big, I maded a good wish, now lets slap it.

Moe Slap Helen Big fat butt making it jiggle, the slap sound can cleary be heard as Helen give a scream and Look at Lenny.

Helen- AHH.

Lenny- hmm?

Helen- *slap his face* PERVERT *walk away*

Lenny- AUGHH but…WHY?

Moe- ( hehehe that was Funny, and her butt sure was soft,hmmmm so soft)

Moe goes around the park when he sees Chief wiggum eating Donuts.

Moe- (one more to my pleasure)

Wiggum- nothing better then eat Donuts in the park.

In that Moment Moe get the donut out of his mouth.

Moe- *start eating the Donut* Heya I am the ghost of your cholesterol from the future not so long,keep eating like a pig and you will die…oh yeah BOO.

Wiggum- AHHHHHHHHHH DONUT GHOST *run away*

Moe- (Hahahaha Donut Ghost)

After that Moe Goes Straight to The Simpsons Residence which he opens the Door and enter in silence.

Moe- ( Good no one is home, I can hear someone up, I hope is Marge hehehe)

Moe go upstairs and hearing behind the door Marge voice, after that he Enters the room, she was not in the room but he could hear her in the bathroom.

Moe- (I guess she is in the bathroom)

Moe look to the bed and see Marge panties and bra that were black.

Moe- (wow her bra is Big and her panties must get a thong with that new fat ass)

Moe think of going to the Bathroom and have some fun with Marge….but something stop him.

Moe- (ahnnnh what I am doing? I can't do this to Marge, I love her and I want her to feel the same)

In that moment Moe decides to just steal Marge Bra and panties as a trophy, After that He got the panties and bra from Helen Lovejoy, Edna krabappel, Maude Flanders (Yeah she is alive here) Manjula and others, the city dint know why that happen maybe some bandit did that a pervert one, After that Moe was back to his Bar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Homer- Wow Moe this place looks so clean.

Carl- and those Drinks you have are real, not just painted to the wall.

Lenny- This martini is expensive but really good.

Moe- well you can say I have a chance to make this place a little better hehehe (Also have a secret basement I did just for those panties and bra from those Sexy ladies from Springfield)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in Space Moe action were being Analyzed.

Kodos- So how is he doing?

Kang- Aghh Nothing interesting, this human only used his power to wish for food, be invisible, prank idiots and steal those things human females Call panties and Bra

Kodos- is that Evil?

Kang- OF COURSE NOT, that is just stupid, he is a stupid pervert human, but he better watch it he will slip it muahahaha.

Kodos- want some Space chicken I got on Spaceys?

Kang- AGHHHHH….yes give me those.


	4. Chapter 4 Moe Targets

In the city of Springfield Our dear Bartender Was walking on the street Just thinking of what he was going to do that day, in that moment he was looking to a window and see a flag of the united states.

Moe: If only I could become the president of the united states it was going to be amazing…wait I CAN, I wish I was the president of the united states *move his hand*

In the moment Moe wish For that a Black Limo appears, a man in black suit takes he in the limo and Drive away.

Moe: Aghhh what the hell!

Guy in Black: Mister Presiden thank god we find you we were looking for you.

Moe: wait me?

Guy in black: Here are all those big and important documents about the world *drop a ton of work in his lap*

Moe: Ughh this thing is heavy but i…

In that moment the Glass behind the car was broken by someone shooting bullets at it making Moe scared, Snake was behind him in a car too.

Guy in black: TAKE COVER.

Moe: OH SHIT

Snake: I gonna take the President and make myself famous, can you imaginated me? On television? I mean doing something amazing as capturing the president.

Moe: God dammit I Want to get out of here *move his hands*

Snake:What?

In that moment the Limo crashes and the other too loses control and crashes in a pole.

After that Moe appeared in the Spingfield Sign in the top of the S and in that place he could see the explosion he end up causing.

Moe: Oh no what have I done of course being a president would be that way, you need to be nuts to handle all the world heavy shit, I wish I never wish to be president *move his hands in despair*

After that,Moe was back to the the same place from before, the place were he was looking to the flag and maded his wish, he look amazed.

Moe: Wow did I go back in time? Sweet i felt really in danger there.

Ralph: look dad that man is talking to himself.

Wiggum: he is a just a poor lonely old man Ralph.

Moe: Hunf *groans*

Moe get awa from any eyes looking at him and start talking to himself again.

Moe: With this Powers i can make so many things, i think i just know what to do.

Moe Was thinking of what else he could first of all he never was much of a gentleman and when he try he fails, but now he know what can make it work, in that Day Moe was hiding Behind a tree in the elementary school of Springfield.

Moe: Ok I want my Flirting skills to make woman see it as an amazing flirt action *move his hands* this will do the trick

Moe Sneak up in the school passing by the corridors Looking for someone when he final Find who he was looking for, It was Edna smoking in the corridors using that moment when the children are not there, she got big busty boobs,a nice big round ass and incredible legs that could make him whistle right there, he know that Edna and him got a little history together but times change to you can't just trust yourself this days, you know that she is a little desperate for a man even knowing she was with lots of mans in town, even if you want her body too, you will love her as well. You decided to approach her.

Moe: Hey there Edna.

Edna: Moe? What are you doing here?

Moe: Would you believe if I came here just for you?

Edna doesn't show but she feels a little happy about that.

Edna: oh really? Well is not everyone who come here to see the teacher who lessons in this place.

Moe: (but I know everyone already had a taste of your body, but I will take the first one in this new body)That's bull shit i telling you, from two days and now I need to say that you look ten times sexier.

Edna can't help herself on feeling happy from the that, she always love those compliments and this time it look even better for some reason, she put her hand in her head and the other in her hips making a pose and smile.

Edna: Hehe you think so?

Moe: babe your tits are so big that they look like planets.

That was more of a pervert comment but for some reason she dint care about the pervert comparison of her boobs to planets.

Edna: well then Moe, i like this way of you.

Moe: wanna hear more?

Edna: sure

Moe: girl are you an alien? Because this ass of yours is out of this world.

Moe Flirt worlds were pervert and nothing romantic but thanks to his powers, to Edna ears it was like the most smooth words he could tell her, like it was magic. Before we Know Moe Ask Edna to go out with him on a date and she says yes, feeling victorious about his success of winning the sexy teacher who was also one of his old passions too as well, Moe see the light on his life coming. The night comes and soon Moe arrives at the Dinner, he was wearing a black suit with a tie, he wish for fancy clothes to make a good impression as well, Edna comes not so late after him, she was wearing a White dress that make her boobs and cleavage look so good on her that made him have all sorts of dirty thoughts, everyone was looking at him, thinking how Moe got to go out with such a hot woman like Edna, when Edna was looking to the other side Moe move his hand and make everyone stop looking at him and go back to their own business.

Moe: You look so gorgeous tonight Edna.

Edna: you too Moe, I dint know you had a suit.

Moe: I cant come to this place with a sexy woman like you with ugly clothes right?

Edna: Oh Thank you Moe.

Moe: Now let's talk about you, how are things going?

Edna: I got to be Honest, I Hate my job, I can't take anymore being a teacher in that school, when I arrive here I was loving to teach, but now its all shit and no giggles.

Moe: It pains me to see such a beauty like you suffer (Damm those tits are amazing) I can't stop looking to your beauty.

Edna: Oh Moe, you are so sweat, it look like it was just yesterday we Meet.

They Kiss each other in a passionate Kiss, After that Both of them were Walking By the Streets enjoying each other company, She was In the palm of his hand, all he had to do is moving some more things and you Get Laid, maybe try to appeal to her dangerous pervert side, you know how naughty Edna is.

Moe: Hey Edna, are you up for a little mischief?

Edna: hmm I don't know, I am ? *smile playfully*

Moe: How about we Sneak in Springfield Elementary School and do some Crazy things?

Edna: Ohhh that sounds Tempting, tonight is so great I just want to have fun before it ends…ok lets do this.

Moe: Nice (jackpot hehehe)

Moe and Edna Sneak in the elementary school of Springfield, the only one thing they could find as security was Willy but he was sleeping in his cabin, Edna Still got the Keys Seymour Skinner give it to her when they were dating and him forgot to take it Back, they got in looking to the empty School as Edna say that the good things about Old school like this is that security is poor, They Do things Like Drawing A mustache in the pics of the walls, or act like Bart Simpson as Edna draw in the wall Skinner Dick is Small, They got some good Laughs After That and they Go to Skinner Office.

Edna: Hahaha this is fun, Who would know that going around the School at night would be interesting?

Moe: Good that they got no cameras.

Edna: If they Still have it, would it be more exciting to record what we are going to do here.

Hearing those words from her mouth made Moe feel a wave of joy going around his body as he start to Smile to her.

Moe: And what would that Be?

Edna: Close your Eyes.

Moe do as she says, Edna Start taking of Her Dress and after she get Ready she ask Moe to open his eyes, by doing that he got impressed by the sight of the sexy Teacher wearing a black bra and panties sitting in the table of Skinner Office and holding a book, he never had the chance to see a woman with so big assets everywere, thanks to his wish.

Edna: Are you Ready For your Lessons Moe?

Moe: Ohhh yes I Love School so Much (Thank god I wish to get that Sifillis out of me, now I am also immune to all Sexual diseases, but she probally don't have any right?)

Edna: I gonna teach you the ways of sex.

Edna Thrown the Book away and start to take off her Bra letting her Girls Free, and her panties letting her bubble butt to breath, Moe Drools by the Sight and Decide to take off his pants as well, Edna Get impressed By Moe Big Member not remembering that he was this big.

Edna: ohh Moe since when are you this Big?

Moe: Its all just for your cause My sexy lady.

Edna: Looking to this Stick makes my mouth Drool, Can I have a taste?

Moe: Su..sure (OH BOY ITS HAPPENING, its been so long sinceI have a Blowjob)

Edna Start to get on her knees and Slowly putting half his member in her mouth, this feeling make the Bartender have a big Rush from it, he would never imagined a sexy woman putting her mouth on his dick, The moist feeling of her mouth makes his Dick Twitch; he is probably doing what he can to not blow just yet By Edna Pro sucking skills, because that tongue was really good on the job going up and down licking all over.

Edna: impressive, I was thinking you would come with my mouth.

Moe: Cant cum before you my Lady (GOD I want to cum)

Edna: Well Big boy how about we start the party?

Edna take one Condom in her purse and with luck is big enough for Moe big tool, she take it out and start to putting on it, then she put her hands in the table showing her big ass like she is calling for it.

Edna: Now Darling I want that Gun inside me.

Moe: (OH boy it's now or never) I agree.

Feeling anxious for it Moe Plow his Entire Dick at once in Edna wet Pussy taking out a big moaning of her, ''don't stop'' saying that For her Lover to keep pounding her, he dint even heard what she said because he dint need that to keep going, her was going fast and faster in that making the table move and Edna scream when he slaps her fat ass, he was feeling amazing the last thing he hears is…

Edna: I Cummingggggggg.

Moe: (wow I made her cum and I dint even cum yet, way to go Mo…ohh god I going to cum*) AHGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Both Lovers Cum after the minutes of intense Pounding on the desk, Moe fill the condom all the way up, and when he take his dick out of her pussy he sees the big balloon of sperm he make the condom be.

Edna: Ohhh My *says that meanwhile lying down in the table* I don't remember the last time I got fucked so good like now.

Moe: I don't remember Cumming so much (that was not with my hand) with a woman…hehe yea, what do I do with this? *saying holding the condom full of sperm like a ballon*

Edna: put in Skinner garbage can, it will be funny to see him trying to discover who put that there hahaha.

Moe: Yeah hehehe.

Edna: Thanks for making me feel good again Moe *gives you her cellphone number* Call me when you want.

Moe: Ohh I will (JACKPOT)

Edna: Now let's finish the night with some Booby action *shake her tits*

Moe: ohhhh you know I gonna say Yes *Grope her udders*

Edna- ohhhh yes Moe I love you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One Day after Moe Conquered Edna and when Skinner has a little surprise in his garbage can, Moe was in his Tavern with his drinking pals as Always.

Homer: Hey Moe you look Different.

Moe: you think?

Carl: yeah you look more…happy.

Lenny: we never see you happy in the bar, what did it happen?

Moe: Well guys this is a secret I won't tell you.

Barney: ahnn C'mon Moe tell us.

Moe: shut up Barney or else I take your beer.

Barney: NOOO I will behave.

Homer: Ohhh Man it's time for me to go Home, if I don't go Marge told me that I was going to get in trouble.

Moe: Well guys see ya tomorrow.

Barney: Can I sleep here?

Moe: NO! Get out Barney.

In that Night after Carl, Lenny, Homer and Barney go home,The Door open once again with a woman coming inside and then Moe sight is looking to her now.

Moe: So…you did come here, I dint know you were actually going to come here.

?: Well After yesterday you kind of make me come here just to try, it's much cleaner that I thought.

Moe: Need to make the place look good right…Maude?

In Moe's bar it was Maude Flanders standing there (That's right here she is alive because she is sexy and I want her here) Moe Find Maude sitting Alone in the Park so with a little of charm thanks to the powers he have, he know that She was a little sad for not having someone to talk about other things besides religion, because she dint want to get judged, he said that she could go to his tavern at some hour and she would be alone there to talk with him, Drink some drinks and feel free. Maude then sits down in one of the chairs and asks for a Beer that Moe Quickly give her.

Maude: *Drink a sip* Hmm this is good, been a while I don't Drink Beer.

Moe: So…what made you come?

Maude: I need some time alone, you know…just for me.

Moe: I see *clean a can* Drinking sometimes is nice right?

Maude: yeah, Ned don't let Booze in the house, he says is the devil nectar.

Moe: Geez that's too much don't you think? There is no Devil here, Just the Bartender From hell *play a little* hehehe.

Maude: I need to agree, or else my Children or my Husband will start to think that I am bad catholic.

Moe: Hey I not a religious as Ned Flanders but, I know that sometimes you need to say you opinion.

Maude- MY OPINION?

Maude shout, looks like she was getting Drunk after Drinking only One Beer.

Maude: I wanted to say so many things like, why we just make sex only for procreation and not for Fun? Sometimes when I try to make him do it he wears Condoms too much, I don't want to feel rubber inside me.

Moe Get a little embrassed after what she says that so easy, she was really easy Drunked.

Moe: easy there Girl.

Maude: when I married him I was like, ohhh I going to marry Ned Flanders, he is so nice and Sweat and religious, we are going to have a good future, now what do I have? I can't Drink in my own House, my husband don't have sex with me For fun, and all I do is, Read the bible, go to the church and be this nice religious woman everyone see.

Moe: Must be hard to wear this Mask all Day with a Husband that is so good that it burns.

Maude: He is like the most angelic man in the planet, but I not like him ok? I have needs and parts of me who want more things than just waiting to die and see if my actions granted me Heaven.

Moe: he does that?

Maude: No but you get it.

Moe: Well I am no one to judge, this is a place to Drink and talk about your problem if that is what the customer wants.

Maude: Thanks Moe I never know you are such a good Guy.

Moe: Most People Say that.

After That Maude Go to his Bar when it was empty at night at the Private Hours were Maude Talk with his confident Friend of all the things she would never say to anyone, She always get out of her House late at night and when she comes back she says she got a headache From reading the bible so late at night making it hard to sleep, making no one know it was because of Booze.

Maude: And that time I almost die by a Shirt launcher because that Idiot of Homer Simpson asks for a Shirt, good that behind the stadium was a couple of guys with a big soft Bed.

Moe: wow that seems scary I happy it turn out fine (She look so good with this big ass and tits too) Want to hear some Music?

Maude: *Drink a Martini* Play it Man.

Putting Music in the Jukebox Maude Start to Dance the way she wanted with no one saying what she should do.

Maude: *Make a pose* C'mon Moe you can dance with me.

Moe: Uh...Sure why not? I won't say no to such a beauty.

Moe magic Flirt worlds made Maude Blush, she was Drunk by the Drinks she drinked and together with Moe Friendly smile and comprehension about her feelings, his Flirts skills was getting in that Zone where she is not going to care anymore on what she will do. They Keep Dancing Around having The bar for themselves, Moe never expected to Like being in the Bar so late at night, usually he is alone but not tonight, After some Dance Moves Maude Slip and end up falling on Moe, The situation Show Maude on the Floor and Moe up her, he could feel those Sexy Milf Tits rubbing his shirt, Looking in her Eyes and staring at him he think that he screw it up.

Moe: Ahhhn i…I sorry I gonna get up now.

But what Moe Dint expect is that Maude hands grab on his Shoulders and Push him next to her where she end up kissing him passionate, at first he get surprise by that and think of getting out of that situation, but after some seconds of that Passionate kiss and feeling the lipstick of that Frustrated Woman he Dint resist and then enjoy the kiss it was Impossible to deny how good is to feel a woman kissing him by Free will, or was it the Drinks?

Maude Start to unbutton her shirt Showing her big jiggling tits in her purple bra, seeing this as some kind of invitation Moe Start to rub them with his Hands Taking Out some good Moans Fro Maude.

Moe: should we keep doing this?

Maude: Yes I don't want to go back now, just sit down and let me do the rest.

Moe sit down in the clean floor of the place, seeing a big bulge in his pants Maude get anxious and go take his pants off, Showing his big stick right to her face making her jaw Drop.

Maude: I never seen one so big and HARD, it's amazing.

Moe is a little worry from being doing those things with a married woman but that feeling soon go away when he feels the soft Touch of Maude Flanders Big jugs wrapping around his dick like pillows, it seems almost too good to be true having That gorgeous woman, if he know that he just need to find a unhappy housewife, be Friendly and some god powers to be a tingling more easy he would do it more, she keep moving fast making it so hard to hold back Until he shout.

Moe: I CAN'T HOLD AHGNNNNNNN.

The bartender Blast his load In Maude Boobs covering them up like a mountain covered by snow, all White.

Maude: Ohhhh yes so hot I can feel all of it in my tits, the feeling is exhilarating, I dint know so much could come from a dick, I hope you are not tired.

Moe: Never too tired to have some secret fun with you Lady.

Maude: Then let's make the Night worth it *grab some Whiskey and Drinks* get ready mother fucker

Moe: OH boy.

That night was one hard night to forget, not even booze was going to take it away but it would leave both of them a big headache.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two Days Later Moe Had Go To the weirdest place on Earth Because of the call From a Friend calling for his Help, he take the bus to the place Disguised in a coat and hat, in the stop he came out of the bus, it was night and he was going to sit Down next to someone wearing the same clothes as him.

Moe: So…I heard you were having trouble…Meg.

The figure reveal her face showing to be Meg Griffin and that place probably was Quahog, Moe and Meg have plenty things in common, people call them ugly, they dint have much Friends and no one seem to respect them at all, in the time Her family spend On Springfield make it a rival thing, but the two of them meet at some point and they become Friends and they got each other numbers, his call was from Meg.

Moe: So what it seems to be the Problem Megan?

Meg: I am Tired of my family Moe, I am so Close at making them Pay but first I need something to make my Cow mom be submissive to me.

Moe: So you are like, calling me to find something Dirty about her and give it to you?

Meg: Please Moe I begging you; this is just the first step to make my life good.

Moe: of course I help *smile* I think I just got the idea of what to do.

Meg: Thanks Moe, good luck with that bitch.

Moe see Meg going away as he thinks that the people of Quahog would know he is from Springfield so he move his hand wishing to have the same color skin they have normally.

Moe: I guess she is the kind of woman who is looking for a good looking *move his hand* I want to be handsome and average muscled

Moe face change and get just like the way his face was when he did the plastic surgery, He then look at the mirror and whistles to himself as his muscles combine with his new face and color, he won't even recognize himself, he then go to one place where Meg say her Mother was spending the night, the Drunken Clam you enter the place door acting normal, and There she was in the place with Drink.

Moe: (I have a better idea) *move his hand quietly* I want the time to stop *whisper*

The time they stop like its Frozen or something.

Moe: I wish that Lois Griffin have huge tits and when I make the time run again that everyone have memories that she always was busty*move his hands*

Lois boobs start to grow more and more until they were huge but her shirt still got them under control, that is one good shirt, when Time start to run again no one or even she act like something was not natural, like her new huge pair of udders, you get your Chance, GRAB IT.

Moe: Hi there.

Lois: Oh Hello.

Moe: What a beautiful woman like you are doing drinking alone?

The charm starts to affect Lois a little.

Lois: Hello. Well in not supposed to be alone. I'm waiting for a friend of mine but it doesn't look like she will be showing up anytime soon.

Moe: mind if I keep you company until she arrives?

Lois: of course not. That sounds good to me. I'm Lois. And you are?

How to make a strange woman that you never met in persona to like you at first? Be pretty and muscled.

Moe: (Better not say my real name) Max. Nice to meet you.

Lois: Nice to meet you. So what brings you to the drunken clam?

Moe: Just looking around you knows? And you?

Lois: just need to get away from my husband and kids. They're all driving me insane; i just want to live a little.

Moe: (Funny, last I checked you were the one Driving Meg Crazy) live a little you say? What do you have in mind?

Lois: haha i don't know have a few drinks and maybe get into a little bit of trouble.

Moe: what kind of trouble?

Lois: hmm in not sure. Why? Do you have something on your mind?

Moe: yes I have a couple of ideas.

Lois: well it doesn't look like my friend is coming so how about you tell me these ideas while you drive me home?

Moe: ok I show you the way to my Car.

Meanwhile Lois get her things, Moe make a car appear and they get into the car to lead Lois to her house.

Moe: do you always let Strangers drive you home.

Lois: no way! This is the first time. In just feeling very adventurous tonight.

Moe: me too! I am pretty much up for anything.

Lois: yup that's it. Number 31. So i was thinking as a way of saying thanks you could come inside for a moment and i could make you a nice HOT cup of coffee.

Moe: (hehe the coffee thing right? I know what you want) sounds good but, wont I be intruding?

Lois: no, my husband is at his friend Cleveland's house. In fact none of my family is home. So it will be our little secret.

After that they get out of the car and Lois make a Coffee to Moe to Drink.

Lois: so how is the coffee?

Moe: Great thanks.

Lois: no problem, i am really thankful for that drive home. Is there anything else i can do for you?

Moe: (man this is getting serious, this is making my heart speed go high) well you do have an amazing body, how about showing me a little more?

Lois: hmmm... okay why not? I did say i wanted to get in a little bit of trouble tonight.

Lois Slow start to take off her up clothes and show her huge tits recently give it to her by Moe.

Lois: so what do you think babe? You like them?

Tumblr O1hpduy8291ultwvmo1 1280 by folgore2010

Moe: so good! God you are fucking sexy.

Lois: what do you say we go upstairs and have some fun?

Moe: Yeah I totally want.

Lois: Let's Go.

Meanwhile Lois goes up Moe get behind to make a last wish

Moe: well penis, tonight is going to be hard *move his hand* you will only cum once she is satisfied, I will enjoy fucking a married Milf of someone else.

After that both of them were Naked and Lois was in the Bed waiting for your actions and drooling over your big tool.

Moe: Here we go.

Lois: Ohhh god yes.

Moe put his big dick in her big udders and start moving his hips Making a tit fucking, starting normal feeling that woman huge and soft boobs meanwhile she look at you, then you start going fast, what makes she Pinch her nipples for more fun, after five minutes of that, the position is changed and now She is making him a Blowjob, feeling the sloppy and moist feeling of her mouth going normal but then fast makes you see that she really wanted this as you see her ass also shaking, you don't lose your chance and hold her head putting her more deep for pleasure. Lois Tired of sucking after five minutes is now on her back in the bed Having her Lover fucking her puss Hard and deep and her holding her legs open for him with her boobs shaking , Moe start to rub her clitoris with his fingers in that position what makes Lois Cum in joy as that happens. Is far From over as Lois is now in the Cowgirl position putting her hands in bed straight and getting penetrated deeper by that Dick so much giving her moans that no one take it, Lois change to the Doggy style position getting in Four as Moe Start to fuck her Fast watching her boobs and ass shake as he slap her ass over and over making her scream until its red.

Moe: (This woman is killing me, ohm god my balls are swollen)

The position now changed once again and now is from behind, Moe lay down in the bed and Lois is fucking his dick letting a perfect vision of her big fat ass with her taking her humps as well fast as she likes, seeing that huge ass shaking on his dick makes Moe have an idea and stick his finger in her Ass making her moan I surprise moan looking at him lustful, Moe is almost giving up and let his dick come but he refuse and keep going. Lois now got her hands in the pillow and her ass up, Moe then Know what she wants and then Stick his dick in her ass making anal, she moans loudly like she is having something she don't do a good time, but he got no stop now so he go faster and faster fucking that ass and see him shake together with her boobs, Lois Cum again for the Ten Time.

Lois: Ohhh my God, I never meet someone who did all those things with me so hard and rough, and you dint cum?

Moe: Ohhhhhh (she is satisfied) I think its COMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Moe Blow his Load covering Lois Face,boobs,ass and every part of her body like a bomb you just explode on her face all slimed.

Moe: Ohhh I never going to do that again, who would know that it, would take so long for you to be satisfied? Your husband must be pretty shitty.

Lois: ….

Moe: she fainted, well I guess I better get the camera I hided in the closet, you better wash all this before your husband arrives, hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After that Moe calls Meg and the two of them meet in the Bus station again, he was now backing to his original form.

Meg: you look really tired Moe.

Moe: I am fine, here take this *hands her a DVD*

Meg: what is this?

Moe: Let's say that after you show this to your mother, she will think twice before being a jackass to you again Meg, better make more copy's in case she try to destroy it.

Meg: OH THANK YOU MOE, you are my best Friend.

Moe: You too me *smiles*

After Meg was out of his sight Moe was talking to himself.

Moe: Phew Well Moe you better go to bed before you faint in the street after fucking sooo much that Red hair woman.

He wishes he was in his house in his bed and so it happens.

Moe: home sweat…ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile in Space

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kang: Ugh I am tired of this human.

Kodos: *eating popcorn* Well I am loving this, did you see what he did to get those females? Smart guy.

Kang: Having breed action with females is not Evil.

Kodos: what about the Ones married?

Kang: Blehg in our planet we fight if we want to get someone else Breed female companion, why don't he wish for war or to be king? This is the fun stuff.

Kodos: maybe he just sucks at being Evil.

Kang take Kodos popcorn and smash them.

Kodos: Hey I was going to digest those.

Kang: if this idiot doesn't make something bad we will have to get him the reward, we will be hearing Jokes about letting a human win.

Kodos: what do you want them? To force him to make evil things?

Kang: hmmm, maybe I just got an Idea.


	5. Chapter 5 The final wish

On Springfield Moe Was Flying in the Sky Invisible Looking to Other people Things no one Knows.

Moe: Its so good to Fyl around invisible and be able to see yourself and not that shit about when you get invisible you cant even see where you are walking.

Moe Fly To Selma and patty Apartment and is looking in the Window what they are talking about.

Selma: So you did the operation?

Patyy: yeah it got pretty well made wanna see?

Selma: of Course you promise I would be the first one to try.

Moe: (what are they talking about?)

Patty take off Her Dress Showing what she got new and It suprises Moe.

Selma: wow that's a well made dick you got there sister.

Patty: sure it is, now get naked and bend over I am dying to test this baby.

Selma: ohh yeah I dint get a nice fuck in a good time.

Moe: (MY EYES)

Moe get out of there Fyling like crazy.

Moe: Holy shit, I dint ask to see that, Marge will have a Heart attack when she know that her sisters are having incest and one of then got a penis.

Moe Explored Springfield And discover lots of things, he discovered that before he wish the sexy womans in town to have big tits Titania tits were Silicone, He learn that Milhouse Parents are Actually Cousins and Milhouse is a Incest Child, that Bart was the one who always call in his bar and make pranks so he gived him a Wedgie and Laugh, That Lisa Eat Meat in the tree house to stop her hunger and still show herself as a vegetarian. After that he was Sitted down in a rock talking to himself.

Moe: Man all this is so good, I got all I want except for one thing, the woman I want so bad but she is so into her family she don't see that she is not happy, who would marry homer? For god sake, I am going to talk with her and if she don't want to be with me well…she will leave me no choice.

He fly his way to the Simpsons Residence and getting his visibility back He enters the House.

Moe: sorry for interrupting but I need to see Marge.

Kang: Oh really? Why don't you sit down and tell us about it?

Moe: WOW what are you? An alien?

Kodos: Bravo give the human a threat

Kang: Quiet Kodos I am trying to be intimidating.

Moe: What you ugly green faces want ?

Kang: we are tired of your shit human, you dint do any evil with the power we gave you.

Moe: power? You mean the power I have?

Kodos: we choose an life form and give them power to do anything and if they use for good they make part of the galax community and if they use for evil their planet got blow up.

Kang: But you dint use it for that so we are going to make you because we don't need humans with us.

Moe: ohhh hell no this is more then just unfair, I could destroy my planet and I dint even know that? I gonna make you two go to…

Kang: I wont do that if I was you.

Kang quickly pushes Next to him a indefense Marge simpson, she was in a chair with ropes tied up real good on her she was scared.

Kang: *put a gun in her head* we know how much you love this female, you will do what we want or else she will pay for it.

Moe: OH NO Marge.

Kang: The husband is out,the kids are at school and the wife is at home doing everything else alone, sooo classic right? Hahahaha.

Moe need to think on something Fast or else they would make him to terrible things to his planet.

Moe: Wait, before I do all your cruel wishes can I finally tell to this woman all I feel?

Kodos: well this can be a nice thing to see, after all I got popcorn.

Kang: Fine but you have five minutes, AND GET THAT POPCORN OUT MY FACE KODOS.

Moe: *Look at Marge* Marge you make me love you when you help me trying to make my bar a better Place even when that fails because of my Crush for you, but all I got to say besides love is…YOU ARE STUPID.

Kodos: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Marge Gets Confused and a bit Angry by that comment.

Kang: uhh now this is good.

Moe: For God sake, you are the most intelligent woman of this town and you Are married to homer simpson? That guy don't deserve a woman like you Marge, he is bald,fat,stupid and Drink more then a car, and your family, wow I need to say that Even Lisa being a nice girl and all she can be annoying sometimes you know? But your son is the worst making all those bad pranks with everyone, you should make more severe punishment for that little fucker,but no matter how much people say how bad your husband or kids are, you are in a eternal Denied aren't you? No matter how much Homer mess things up you are still with him,is like you are programed to never leave him like you don't want to be the bad wife, well Marge you are dump to still be so much time with him, the only good kid is Maggie but that's because she is a baby, I know you are also pervert because you always wear this green dress and I can cleary say you never wear any bra with those on, and those big tits you have, I WISH FOR THEM and make you think that they were always like that,you really look good with huge jugs Marge, no need to thank me.

Kodos: wow you sure have a lot to say, and she looks mad too haha funny.

Kang: Time up now we need to make evil things.

Moe: you know what, I fee like doing Evil now.

Kang: You do?

Moe: yeah and I am going to start with this stupid house *Move his hand* I want all glass in this house to break apart.

Kang: hahaha ye…wait NOOOO.

All the glass in the House breaks but also the helmets of the aliens who were in the house and also glass too making them Hard to Breath.

Kodos: ohh god this air is so horrible.

Kang: You…idiot you will pay for this, you think you can keep you power by this? It will end in one minute according to now.

Moe: OHH a minute? I better hurry then *move his hand* go back to your space ship and never come back to earth or else…ahn you will die.

In a second Kang and Kodos disappear From the Room Leaving Marge still with the roped and gagged and Moe looking to her.

Moe: Well Marge I Think you and me now What I should really do now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*The Simpsons Residence on the next day*

Homer: by Marge I going to work.

Lisa: by mom.

Bart: uhg I hope I was sick and not go to school.

Marge: Don't worry I will be here all day.

After everyone was Out Marge open the Door again And we see Ned flanders.

Ned: Howdy Neighbor.

Marge: thanks for your time on take a look in Maggie meanwhile I go to a place Ned.

Ned: no worries I love babies.

Marge Get out of the house wearing a coat to cover more of her body and go down the street, She take a bus after a minute waiting, the Bus Stop and she comes out next to a big Mansion, When the securitys ask for her name they open the minute they hear the name Marge Simpson, she get to the Door and ring the door bell The door Opens and she enters, After that She passes to a Door saying Fun Zone and when she enters she sees Our Dear Moe Sitting in a throne like a king With Maude Feeding him Grapes and Edna Massaging his neck with her boobs.

Moe: Ohh look who is here, Well ladies I got a urgent thing to make now so I see you soon.

The girls obey and get out of the room Letting the two alone.

Moe: Marge it's so good to finally see you came here.

Marge: I won't let myself be so much time away from you my love.

She take off her big clothes Showing that she was wearing a Cheerleader Costume making her tits jiggling when she take it out.

Marge: after all, I am wearing what you give me.

Moe: OH yeah my dear Come here.

Moe Get up going to marge holding her up against the wall and Start kissing her like he never kiss before.

Moe: hmm oh yeah Margie your lips are as Sweat as I dream *Slap her tits* and those tits are beyond amazing.

Marge: AGHHH ohm Moe Slap my tits more.

Moe: I going to do what I always wanted to do with those tits you got Marge.

He take off her clothes and then start sucking Marge Nipples Like he waited years For this only Making Marge Moaning's getting bigger by that wild sucking and then letting her nipples erect.

Moe: Your tits are heavy and tasty, just the way i like *take off pants showing a big dick* Now be a good girl and Suck my Dick, my balls are swollen for you.

Marge: OH my all for me?

Marge: wow they are really swollen, so thick and so beautiful.

Moe: yep I have being with no sex for a while so SUCK IT.

Marge start Sucking his dick letting all sloppy in her mouth going deep, it was the best Blowjob For Moe, the moist feeling of the woman he wanted the most makes he really excited when he shot all inside her mouth.

Moe: TAKE IT ALL BITCH.

Marge: (ohh my god it's filling my Stomach)

After that Marge take her mouth off his dick.

Marge: wow I feel like I eat buckets of cream.

Moe: WAIT i…I coming again.

Marge: What?

Moe: AGHHHHHHH.

Moe cum again letting Marge Body all with Cum.

Moe: Aghh so good, are you ok Marge?

Marge: got some cream on my whole body.

Moe: go take a shower Baby then later we take some hours of sex hehehe.

Marge Goes to The bathroom.

Moe: ahhh Thank god I wish for a mansion, Millions of Dollars, the power to hypnotize, what allowed me to make Marge Love me more than anything before the powers disappear, I am so going to pound that pussy until she get pregnant, dude is so good to be alive.

*Meanwhile in Space*

Kang: aghnnn.

Kodos: are you still sad about what happened?

Kang: I was humiliated you fool, how do you think I feel?

Kodos; you should just shoot him at first then.

Kang: SHUT UP *put his tentacle in his head* God I swear I will…FUCK forget the humans the boss is going to kill us when this goes to him.

Kodos: You Mean Roger? That grey stupid alien won't know anything.

Kang: you better hope so.

Kodos: Now let's get some Food at SPACEYS.

Kang: aghhhh…Fine I want some space chicken.


End file.
